


Vidas pasadas

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Seokmin prometió que le encontraría y lo hizo#Fictober2019: Día 5. CrescentOTP: Hoshi x DK





	Vidas pasadas

Desde pequeño había nacido con una habilidad excepcional, pero que le convertía en el blanco de todas las burlas. Su hermano mayor podía escribir los poemas más bonitos y las historias más aterradoras hasta el punto de ser enseñado en clase junto a los más grandes escritores. El pequeño era capaz de tocar cualquier melodía con los ojos cerrados, sus manos se deslizan sobre las teclas del piano con la misma maestría que usa el arco en un violín. Su hermana era el orgullo de sus padres, había aprendido a pintar los más bellos cuadros y sus obras se exponían en las casas más adineradas de la ciudad. Por desgracia, su talento estaba lejos de ser artístico y sus padres habían dejado de sentir orgullo por él. Cuando le miraban, no había sonrisas ni alegría en su expresión. La decepción que sentían no necesitaba ser expresada en palabras, sus actos demostraban todo lo que no podían decir por miedo a las represalias de su abuela, la única mujer que le apreciaba a pesar de su extraño talento.

Los profesores solían ignorarle, fingir que no estaba allí o que su mirada no se posaba en zonas vacías de la clase. Se habían casado de castigarle por hablar solo cuando creía que nadie le veía y por escribir nombres sin sentido en una hoja donde marcaba las fechas en las que conocía a alguien nuevo. Había escuchado como hablaban con sus padres, pidiéndole que lo llevasen a un centro mental para que se encargasen de él, y sabía que, de no ser por su abuela, lo habrían hecho. No les importaba lo que pudiese ocurrirle o los tratamientos abusivos que emplearían en él. Nadie comprendía que no estaba enfermo, solo era un pobre chico capaz de ver lo que otros no podían.

Con el tiempo, sintiendo que la soledad empeoraba, les dio la espalda a quienes necesitaban su ayuda. Comenzó a fingir que no escuchaba como pedían ayuda, que no los veía tratar de alcanzarles o que no reconocía alguno de sus rostros. Aprendió a tocar el violín, a esculpir en arcilla y a componer. Sus padres dejaron de verle como el secreto oscuro de su familia y comenzaron a darle el cariño que siempre había deseado. Lo cambiaron de colegio, hizo amigos y se convirtió en el primero de clase. Los profesores no tenían necesidad de castigarle, solo tenían elogios para hablar sobre él. Incluso sus hermanos comenzaron a incluirle en sus planes. Logró continuar sus estudios a diferencia del resto de su familia y con ayuda de sus profesores más cercanos pudo permitirse un trabajo al mismo tiempo que se pagaba los costes de la universidad. Se graduó en medicina con honores y ejerció en el pequeño hospital de su ciudad natal.

Sin embargo, aunque fingió que era tan normal como el resto de la sociedad, seguía viéndolos a todos. Cuando estalló la guerra y tuvo que acudir a la batalla, librándose de combatir en los campos gracias a su experiencia en la medicina, la realidad le golpeó una vez más. No era como los demás y cada alma que se presentaba ante él sufría más que las demás. Trataba de ignorarlas mientras operaba, centrándose en el horror que la guerra estaba causando, pero seguían allí.

Un día, desesperado, abandonó la seguridad de la unidad médica para respirar un poco de aire. Pidiendo un poco de paz en silencio a los fantasmas que le perseguían, figuras translúcidas y atormentadas que seguían acudiendo a él sin darle tregua. Se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una caseta y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar el sonido ensordecedor de su corazón.

— ¿Un mal día? —Preguntó una voz interrumpiendo su ansiada paz. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y, por un segundo, pensaba que no era una persona real. Entre todo el caos de la guerra y la destrucción, su sonrisa brillaba con la misma fuerza que el sol. Sorprendido, asintió, incapaz de impedirle que se sentase a su lado—. Para mi también lo ha sido.

— No lo parece —Masculló, sin querer mirarle, centrando su vista en algún punto del suelo.

— La guerra siempre estará conmigo, pero me gusta pensar que acabará de una forma u otra. No voy a dejar que me quite lo único que mantiene mi alma a salvo —Admitió como si fuesen amigos y no dos desconocidos atrapados en una circunstancia similar—. ¿Sabes? Hoy he perdido a mi cuñado —Cuando alzó el rostro se encontró con sus brillantes ojos—. Cuando vuelva, si lo hago, tendré que decirle a mi hermana que su marido no volverá. Y por eso, aunque sea por unos segundos, me gustaría fingir que no estamos aquí y que somos dos hombres reuniéndonos para un café a la salida del trabajo ¿Fingirías conmigo?

— Sí.

Debería haber dicho que no, pero no podía negarle nada a esa mirada. Nunca fue capaz de negarle nada, ni ese día ni los siguientes. Cuando la calma parecía establecerse por unos días y sus obligaciones se detenían, se reunían en el mismo lugar, escondidos de miradas indiscretas y hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría. El día en el que le preguntó sobre él, no fue capaz de mentirle, y le contó lo que era capaz de ver. Pensó que se asustaría, que se alejaría de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue una de esas sonrisas. A su lado dejó de sentirse solo o un impostor, logró recuperar lo que había perdido y volvió a hablar con los espíritus errantes que buscaban su ayuda. 

El último día que se vieron, la luna en cuarto creciente y las estrellas se convirtieron en testigos de su despedida.

— ¿Crees que hay vida después de esta? —Preguntó su amigo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro a pesar del riesgo que podía suponer ser descubierto—. Porque si la hay, me gustaría conocerte de nuevo en un mundo donde no tenga que luchar y tú no tengas que verlo todo. Quizás podamos tener una casa y un perro, yo te vería llegar con una sonrisa y me despedirías cada mañana sabiendo que regresaré.

— Podríamos tener un perro o quizás dos —Le siguió el juego, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que pudiese suceder pronto, antes de que alguno o los dos muriese—. ¿Qué te parecería tener una pastelería?

— Sería divertido. Llegarías un día buscando algo que llevar de última hora a una cena con tus amigos y yo te añadiría una porción extra de tarta de queso porque algo me diría que es tu favorita. Intercambiaríamos nuestros números y te marcharías de allí pensando que llamarme no sería buena idea.

— Pero acabaría llamándote unos minutos después porque tu sonrisa es irresistible.

Al día siguiente, su cuerpo fue enterrado junto a muchos otros después de que fuese incapaz de salvarle con sus conocimientos médicos. Su espíritu se quedó con él, velándole y tratando de hacerle sentir mejor cada vez que los estragos de la guerra acudían a su mente. El día que enfermó y quedó postrado en la cama, fue él quien le acompañó en su lecho de muerte cuando su familia volvió a alejarse a causa de su talento especial.

— No importa donde estemos, estoy seguro de que si existe una vida después de esta, te encontraré.

Entre todo el caos y la destrucción, los fantasmas y los moribundos, el sonido de las bombas y los disparos encontró un pequeño rayo de esperanza al que se aferró hasta el último de sus días.

Colocó el último de los pasteles en la vitrina, sintiéndose satisfecho por lo bien que le había quedado esa última tanda. Las decoraciones con chocolate y fruta habían sido un verdadero acierto, aunque le gustaba aún más como le había quedado su sección de otoño con tonos anaranjados y rojizos. Bizcocho de calabaza, tarta de castaña, muffins y un largo etcétera de postres creados especialmente para la fecha. También había creado una sección para bebidas por si sus clientes querían llevarse un café caliente para acompañar su desayuno antes del trabajo o para calentarse los días más fríos.

Se recostó contra el mostrador, bebiendo té mientras observaba a los transeúntes paseando frente a su tienda. Los sábados solían ser días más tranquilos al mediodía, pero tenía la sensación de que aquel sería especial. Siempre había notado esas cosas, una pequeña vibración en su interior que le decía si ocurriría algo malo o bueno. Su parte racional había dejado de insistirle para que no prestase atención, sabiendo que al final acabaría siguiendo su instinto.

— Buenas tardes —Saludó al hombre que acababa de entrar. Parecía exhausto, como si hubiese corrido una maratón y no le hubiese dado tiempo a descansar antes de comenzar otra—. ¿Qué necesita? —Le preguntó cuando vio su mirada perdida entre tantos dulces.

— Tenía una comida especial hoy y me tocaba llevar el postre. Se me había olvidado por completo entre tanto entrenamiento —Se acercó a la vitrina tratando, en vano, de decidirse por algo—. ¿Qué me recomendarías?

— Los pasteles de frutas están recién hechos y, aunque está feo que yo lo diga, están de muerte.

— Ponme uno entonces —Podría haber elegido cualquier cosa, pero la sonrisa con la que le habló de aquel dulce le impidió negarse—. Y dos trozos de tarta de manzana, a mi amigo Joshua le encantan y me matará como aparezca sin un poco —Se rio por fin, dejando mostrar una bonita sonrisa que no pudo evitar devolver.

Cuando estaba terminando de poner su pedido en una caja, cortó un par de trozos de tarta de queso y lo añadió como regalo. Algo en su interior decía que era lo correcto, que aquel desconocido apreciaría su gesto. Su instinto nunca fallaba y la sonrisa que le mostró al escuchar que eran de su parte fue suficiente para alegrarle el día.

— Espero verte por aquí más veces, soy Seokmin —Se presentó, no queriendo dejarle ir sin más. Le tendió una de las tarjetas de la tienda con su número de contacto y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, la que dejaba a la gente sin palabras—. Escríbeme si necesitas otro pastel o si quieres hablar.

— Soonyoung, espero poder hacerlo —Tomó la tarjeta, rozando sus dedos más tiempos del necesario y tras pagar su compra, se marchó de allí dejando a un pobre pastelero suspirando.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras se despedía de una clienta. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tintineo habitual de los mensajes. Soonyoung había conseguido atreverse a escribirle y quería verle esa misma tarde temiendo ser desplegado antes de poder hacerlo. Se vieron de nuevo aquel día cuando cerró la tienda y volvieron a reunirse cada vez que podían. Cuando cuentan su historia, hablan de amor a primera vista. Ninguno de los dos sabe que sus almas habían estado buscándose desde aquella noche de cuarto creciente en la que se despidieron.


End file.
